Internet data centers are typically distributed across the world in order to provide timely and reliable Internet service to users. It is estimated that data centers consume 2% of the U.S. electrical grid capacity, resulting in a $2 billion monthly utility bill. Furthermore, it is estimated that the carbon dioxide (CO2) emissions from data centers will exceed emissions from the airline industry by the year 2020. Data centers will soon be required to abide by carbon capping policies that impose carbon footprint limits to encourage brown energy conservation. However, given the scale and distribution of data centers, workload scheduling of data centers based on electricity cost and carbon footprint reduction is not easy to implement.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide systems, methods, and media for online server workload management.